


Сынхен скучает

by Criminelle



Series: 2013-2016 [10]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminelle/pseuds/Criminelle
Summary: Весна 2016.Написано в рамках ФБ-2016 (fandom GD&TOP 2016).
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Series: 2013-2016 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743958
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Сынхен скучает

– Хен, а ты счастлив? – спрашивает Джиен в самое ухо, не шепотом, но тихо. Слова раздаются будто бы в сердцевине черепной коробки; Сынхен знает, что если бы они были не одни, то никто бы не услышал, что Джиен вот так ему сказал.

Сынхен весь вечер сидит в интернете: ему прислали несколько интересных подборок, и он сортирует, вдумывается, оценивает, витает в облаках. Джиен ходит вокруг, занимается собой и своими делами, пьет кофе на кухне, открывает и закрывает холодильник, идет в душ. Но все дела переделаны, и он скучнеет – спать еще рано, вечер концентрированно тих и уютен, и не заниматься друг другом просто преступно. Желтое бра раскидывает по комнате рассеянный свет, ярким пятном белеет экран ноутбука у Сынхена на коленях, и Джиен усаживается рядом.

Он обнимает, кладет подбородок на плечо Сынхену, вздыхает. На Сынхене рубашка в полосочку, Джиен трогает губами твердый ворот, близко-близко смотрит на расплывающуюся перед глазами кромку волос, а потом задает свой вопрос.

Сынхен дощелкивает мышкой туда, куда планировал, оборачивается, целует Джиена в висок.

– Да, конечно, – говорит он, старается поймать взгляд. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?..

Но Джиен не отвечает. Кусая губу, он залипает в мириад вкладок открытого браузера, в раскиданные поверх окошки с фотографиями, в раскрывшийся на переднем плане ненатуральный, высвеченный цветок. Длинные лепестки закручиваются в спирали; обработанное, дорисованное фото четкое только в центре, из-за чего кажется, что цветок объемный, вырастающий вверх, и что картинка выпуклая. Джиен разглядывает ее и молчит.

***

Они занимаются сексом перед сном. Темно, на небе нет луны, но с их предпоследнего этажа прекрасно видно сияющую россыпь городских огней, витую ленту реки. Сеул шумит даже ночью, далекий глухой рокот вплавляется в густую тишину спальни, обрамляемую шорохом простыней, короткими, ласковыми стонами. Сегодня они друг с другом особенно нежны, Сынхен двигается длинно, долго, слушает, как Джиен дышит под ним, поглаживает выгнутую красивую шею.

После он садится на кровати, спускает ноги на пол. Джиен позади раскинут звездой; Сынхен наклоняется, шарит рукой, не с первой попытки, но все же находит то, что искал. Натянув трусы, он так и остается сидеть, раздумывая, хочет ли закурить, стоит ли закрывать окно на ночь – и тут Джиен до него дотягивается.

Он обхватывает со спины, прислоняясь всем телом, отлично чувствуется, что он еще не отошел. Грудная клетка подрагивает, вжатая Сынхену в лопатки, Джиен обвивается вокруг него, нежность перелицовывается в исступление.

– Сынхен, Сынхен, Сынхен, – шепчет Джиен лихорадочно, что-то мелко и вязко колет у Сынхена в животе. Конечно, он обнимает в ответ, берет Джиена за предплечья. Они молчат.

– Ты просишь у меня то, чего у меня нет, – в конце концов говорит Сынхен глухо, не оборачиваясь. Объятие не заканчивается, вполне вероятно, что Джиен даже не разобрал, что именно ему сказали, но они сидят так минуту, вторую, и все отлично понимается и без слов.

Сынхен не уверен, что они хорошая пара. Более того, иногда он искренне уверен в обратном – и не столько потому, что они могут ссориться взахлеб или оскорбленно и сухо вымалчивать друг с другом целые недели. Это все ерунда, это отношения сами по себе, в которых все время может что-то происходить, плохое или наоборот. Хуже другое.

Таких, как Джиен, Сынхен никогда больше не встречал. Дело не в любви, Сынхен знает. Любовь здесь где-то в стороне, в сравнении с тем, как Сынхен воспринимает Джиена целиком, она несколько абстрактна – если, конечно, так вообще можно рассуждать. Сынхен любит Джиена невероятно, ему кажется, что крученые стальные тросы тянутся от его внутренностей к Джиену, настолько он с ним связан, настолько это значимо и обнаженно-чувствительно. Но Джиен невероятный сам по себе, и стальные тросы не имеют значения, потому что в этом они абсолютно отдельны. Слишком большие, слишком самостоятельно яркие, один и один, из которых неизвестно можно ли сложить целое – потому что целое это тоже один, а у них все время получается два.

Джиен красивый, сложный, оглушающе-звучный, и свой огромный внутренний мир он обрушивает на близких, не жалея. И ему совершенно точно нужен такой же взрыв в ответ, а еще ему нужны жесткие рамки, стержни, чтобы его могли выносить и чтобы его держали. А Сынхен мягкий, ему больно, когда все так громко и остро – ему не то чтобы сильно жалко себя, ему растерянно грустно, что он не может быть для Джиена таким, каким тому нужно. Что они не совпадают в этом, в собственном устройстве, и никогда не смогут совпасть, потому что подобные штуки не переделываются.

Сынхен разворачивается, перехватывает руку Джиена у лица, прислоняет к губам.

– Я люблю тебя так, что мне не передать, – говорит он Джиену с мягкой полуулыбкой. – Мое чувство огромно...

Недоговоренным остается все остальное.

***

Джиен спрашивает про счастье.

В первую ночь Сынхен засыпает, чуть сдвинув брови – будто бы немного хмурится. Во вторую ночь, оставшись один, он много пьет и отвлеченно рассуждает сам с собой о том, что такое счастье.

В третью ночь Сынхен ставит конкретные вопросы. Работа, любовь, семья. Перемешать и взболтать, заново разделить ингредиенты слоями, порядок не важен.

Племянник хватает его за руки и строит глазки, когда Сынхен приезжает к сестре. Мама становится тоньше и суше с годами, но у нее такие же темные сияющие глаза, и она по-прежнему целует в щеку нежно и крепко.

Совсем скоро Сынхен едет снимать новый фильм, с витиеватым сюжетом, солидным бюджетом, ролью гладко-стремительной, как траектория пули. Сынхен репетирует (относительно) новые песни для китайских фанмитингов и прикидывает, насколько слухи о концертах на следующие полгода могут оказаться правдой.

У Джиена на пальце – подаренное Сынхеном кольцо. Они живут вместе треть своего времени, у них все хорошо так, как у них только может быть все хорошо. Они почти не ссорятся, исключительно по ерунде.

Что-то не так?..

***

Фанмитинги заканчиваются.

Прощаясь, Джиен тянется поцеловать Сынхена, прикосновение выходит короткое, кроткое. Несчастная улыбка дрожит у Джиена на губах, Сынхен видит, что, когда он уйдет, Джиен будет плакать. На взгляд Сынхена, плакать пока не о чем, поэтому он берет Джиена за локти и целует серьезно, по-настоящему.

– Я люблю тебя, – говорит Сынхен.

– Все будет хорошо, – говорит Сынхен.

Джиен кивает, но ничему не верит – сейчас-то у него все нормально, завтра ему даже будет честно весело, а может быть, послезавтра тоже, и через неделю. А потом он начнет скучать, и ему станет плохо. И дело в первую очередь не в том, что сегодня они расстаются на пару месяцев, дело в том, о чем они думают, но что до сих пор ни разу не обсуждали всерьез – и неизвестно, соберутся ли обсуждать вообще.

Сынхен не скучает несколько недель, ему не до этого. Садясь в самолет, он отправляет Джиену сердечко и не замечает, что Джиен не присылает ничего в ответ.

***

Съемки затаскивают Сынхена в себя с головой. Ошалевший, он пытается отряхнуться, как если бы в ухо попала вода, но не получается.

Сгрудившись вокруг маленького экрана, они просматривают отснятые сцены, переснимают еще. Сынхен не верит, что там, на экране, – он. Высокий, худой, мрачный мужчина оборачивается резко, кричит в запале, у него глубокие, горячие и очень грустные глаза. Он выглядит строго, лаково-сухо по сравнению с остальными, он выглядит не таким живым.

– Это не ты, – смеется режиссер, – это агент Том.

Поэтому Сынхен фотографирует агента так и этак, выкладывает в инстаграмм, изучает вечерами.

Вдали от дома Сынхен чувствует себя уязвимым, нечаянно-открытым; такое с ним впервые. Не исключено, что это последние съемки, и после них все изменится, вот о чем на самом деле думает Сынхен. Вот чего он боится, что снится ему, мешаясь с невыветривающейся тяжестью кричащей роскоши реквизита для каждого съемочного дня. Ему помогают – менеджер, переводчик, стафф и актеры неожиданно искренне о нем заботятся, Сынхен отчетливо ощущает их доброту и расположение. Они выпивают вечерами, иногда Сынхен остается до конца, иногда уходит раньше.

Германия – спокойная страна, и это особенно контрастно в сравнении со съемками, которыми они тут занимаются. Сынхен любуется пейзажем из окна собственного номера долго, по достоинству оценивая приглушенные краски сгущающихся сумерек, темно-голубое небо на горизонте. Завтра они снимают сцену драки, послезавтра – погони; воздух на площадке напоен энергией, осязаемой вязкостью чужого опасного мира. Дробные частые окрики режиссера не мешают, отлично вписываясь в ритм, Сынхен проваливается в своего героя, глохнет от кратковременного вакуумного эффекта погружения. Тягучая немецкая весна выворачивается огненным фейерверком, киношным бредом, изнуряющей, измучивающей работой, где Сынхен живет за кого-то, чувствует за кого-то, волнуется, ввязывается в драки и погони, привыкая к привкусу адреналина во рту.

Мама звонит глубокой ночью, когда Сынхен нажимает на «Опубликовать» под очередной фотографией изможденного агента с разрисованно-разбитым лицом. Сынхен отвечает, но не может понять, сколько времени в Сеуле и почему она звонит именно сейчас.

– Сынок, здравствуй, – говорит ему мама. Тихий голос переливается в динамике, успокаивающе журчит. – Как ты ешь, как ты спишь?..

Сынхен сидит на полу, на коленях, остановившимся взглядом смотрит перед собой. Он расслаивается на пару отдельных Сынхенов: один выдыхает, расслабляясь, рассказывает матери о прошедшем дне, улыбается приветам от сестры и ее сына. Второй отстраненно думает, что надо встать и включить свет, надо сделать горячий чай и собираться в душ.

Полумрак в номере липкий, синий, густой. Сынхен видит только очертания предметов, видит узкий прямоугольник чернильного звездного неба, оставшийся между неплотно прикрытыми шторами. Надо вставать, включать свет, заваривать чай. Но вместо этого он ложится, укладывая телефон на ковер, прислоняется к маминому голосу щекой.

Он очень устал.

***

Скучать Сынхен начинает через пару недель, привыкнув к герою, смирившись с ним. Вновь оказывается не так и сложно выходить, вываливаться из него, пока смывается грим, пока обсуждаются впечатления, составляются планы на вечер или выходной. Вот тогда Сынхен вспоминает про себя, вспоминает про Джиена.

Воспоминания оказываются пронзительно-живыми, душераздирающе-настоящими, Сынхен вообще перестает понимать, как он смог уехать и оставить Джиена там, в Сеуле. Он звонит ему, говорит, что скучает, они занимаются сексом по телефону – до поры до времени это работает.

Сынхен думает о нем беспрестанно, когда остается один. У него много тем, на которые можно подумать, он любовно планирует ближайшую неделю целиком, назначая себе размышлять в понедельник об одном, во вторник – о другом, а в среду о третьем, это помогает отвлечься и не касаться слишком сложных вещей.

Секс всегда стоит особняком, поэтому сначала Сынхен думает о том, что он любит в Джиене в отрыве от секса. Конечно, в первую очередь на ум приходит улыбка, и Сынхен вспоминает ее обстоятельно, по слогам. У Джиена невероятно живое лицо, подвижная мимика, но улыбающийся Джиен – особый Джиен, и Сынхен обожает его без прикрас.

Бывает, Джиен серьезен. Наклонив голову, он слушает переводчика, брови вдумчиво сдвинуты к переносице, подрагивающие губы поджаты. Но вот монолог разбавляется шуткой, Джиен вскидывает глаза, в них уже пляшут чертики – улыбка запаздывает на доли секунды, но в следующий миг Джиен хохочет, от души, звонко и чуть смущенно. Сынхен угадывает проступающую краску на его щеках и торопится спрятать собственные глаза, чтобы реакция не досталась вездесущим камерам.

Или дома. Сынхен заходит, Джиен оборачивается. Взгляды встречаются, и Джиен медлит мгновение, а потом вскакивает, чтобы подойти. Тогда Сынхен будто бы и видит одну улыбку, сияюще-мягкую, счастливую, обращенную только к нему.

Но, конечно, это не только улыбка, это весь Джиен, какой он есть и каким он умеет быть. Распахнутый, эмоциональный, искренний до дрожи, до обмирающе-хлесткого, быстрого испуга; Сынхен сперва никак не мог поверить, что такое бывает. Что такими бывают люди и таким может быть его друг. Наверное, это была влюбленность, но Сынхен не думал тогда подобными категориями и никаких вопросов себе на этот счет не задавал. Затем, значительно позже, вглядевшись, разобрав впечатления на слои, восприняв Джиена начисто еще и еще, он согласился, что полюбил красивого, огромного, невозможного в собственном мире человека.

Часто им тяжело друг с другом, Сынхен вспоминает об этом с ухмылкой. Но они наладились обходить острые углы, выработали целую систему правил и условных знаков, с ней стало попроще. Впрочем, иногда это оказывается до смешного неважно, все сложности вылетают у Сынхена из головы – тогда они выглядят и чувствуют себя как лучшие друзья, самые близкие и понятные друг другу люди.

Они смеются, смотрят кино, взахлеб обсуждают сюжет. Сынхен шутит, тут же разыгрывает в лицах пародийную сценку с аллюзией на фильм, Джиен включается с полуслова.

В студии Джиен протягивает убористо исписанный кривоватыми иероглифами лист. Сынхен садится, вчитывается, жует губу. Потом забирает у Джиена карандаш, помечает галочками некоторые места и просит начитать вот отсюда и отсюда, а отсюда напеть. Тогда они работают до зари, Сынхен засыпает утром мгновенно, а просыпается довольным продуктивной ночью как маленький, компактных размеров слон. Они знают точно, что, как и зачем им надо сказать, и нет никакой разницы, что они подходят друг другу из рук вон плохо, да к тому же и играют против правил – своей страны, своих семей.

На балконе они курят одну сигарету на двоих, разглядывают закат. Джиен упирает острые локти в перила, показывает подбородком на облако необычной формы. Сынхен привлекает Джиена к себе, чтобы обнять, трется носом об маленькое ухо. Пропитанное жидким солнцем, насыщенно-золотистое облако похоже на знак сердечка, сложенный из указательного и большого пальцев.

А еще, конечно, Сынхен любит то, как Джиен любит его. Само собой, он научился это видеть не сразу, да что там, какое-то время они с Джиеном вели себя как дети и были детьми. Возможно даже, не так и недолго, как это кажется теперь; но, с другой стороны, нельзя повзрослеть, не взрослея, поэтому Сынхен благодарен тому опыту и той боли.

Теперь все не так. Сынхен смотрит на Джиена украдкой, но тот чувствует, оборачивается в ответ, и Сынхен видит, абсолютно точно, по-настоящему, физически видит, как у Джиена в глазах выплавляется чувство, занимаясь, поднимается изнутри. Джиен любит Сынхена глазами, любит всем собой, отчетливо показывая это реакцией на него, – Сынхен считывает уверенно, безошибочно. Ему приятно, ласково-горячо, и он возвращает Джиену улыбку, обозначая, что посыл принят и учтен.

Но секс, безусловно, стоит особняком.

Сынхен помнит, как однажды, когда Джиен еще встречался с Кико и периодически улетал в Японию именно к ней, – как она обмолвилась где-то, что он не очень в постели хорош. Сынхен хмыкает: девчонка, что с нее взять, много ли она понимает. Впрочем, Сынхен не девчонка, ему неоткуда узнать, как именно Джиен спит с такими как она, но утверждение все равно для него смешно. Иногда он пытается пересложить свое восприятие, подставить в воображении к Джиену кого-нибудь, с кем он был бы другим, с кем могло быть «так себе» или «не очень хорошо». Ясное дело, он терпит фиаско, но, впрочем, такие мысли выступают скорее как прелюдия, как зачин, потому что дальше Сынхен начинает думать о том, каков Джиен в постели с ним.

Он ворочается, обнимая подушку, смотрит в потолок распахнутыми глазами. Вот он, Джиен, как будто бы рядом, только тронь – горячий, живой, принадлежащий Сынхену, с которым не то чтобы хорошо – но офигительно, категорически, беспрекословно пиздато.

Вообще-то, Джиен умеет принадлежать как никто, буквально растворяясь в процессе, в Сынхене; тогда Сынхен чувствует себя основным. Самым лучшим, самым важным, – они остаются одни в целом мире, и весь этот мир оказывается замкнутым на Сынхена. Все трепещущее, нежное, серьезное и красивое – все это его, без шуток и без подвоха; Сынхен немеет, видя подобную бездонную открытость, но учится брать у Джиена и это – а потом выясняет, что уже не может без этого жить.

Сынхен стискивает подушку, прикрывая глаза. Вспоминает последнюю ночь в Сеуле, лихорадочное «Сынхен, Сынхен», растравляет себя, иголочно-остро жалея, что не может вернуться домой, не может обнять Джиена сейчас, сделать своим. Подушка нагретая, жаркая, Сынхен переворачивается лицом в матрас, укладывает ее на голову и не дышит. Ему тепло и темно, ватная чернота затягивает, как мутный глубокий колодец, Сынхен считает до десяти.

***

«Я скучаю», – пишет Джиен следующим утром. Наверно, выгадывает момент, когда Сынхен должен проснуться, чтобы это было первое, что Сынхен увидит, как встанет.

Я скучаю больше, думает Сынхен, но против обыкновения не отвечает ничего.

***

Съемки заканчиваются чуть раньше, чем планировалось, и Сынхен выгадывает себе выходные. Он гуляет в Германии, гуляет в Италии, едет в Париж – там его зовут в гости два известных художника, фотохудожника, Жиль и Пьер. Сынхену приятен их интерес.

Они выходят встретить его вдвоем, одинаково одетые в темные футболки и джинсы, но похожие чем-то неуловимо большим. Вокруг ног одного вьется собачка, он убирает ее, отставляя в сторону, она замечает Сынхена лишь после этого, звонко тявкает и прыгает ему на ботинок. Смеются все втроем, Сынхен протягивает руку. Это отличное начало для знакомства.

После они водят его по мастерской – Сынхен не первый раз допускается в святая святых, так что ощущение остановленного вдоха, завороженного внимания привычно. Законченные и только начатые полотна, полуразобранные экспозиции, кисточка, упавшая под стул, шикарная зеркалка на черт-те сколько мегапикселей. Здесь пахнет техникой и цветастым пластиком, маслом и акварелью, здесь пахнет долгим, обстоятельным творчеством и в один миг пролетающими парными вечерами.

Художники переговариваются между собой по-французски, пока Сынхен подходит поближе к высокой раме, желая присмотреться; вслушивается он против воли. Слова не скажут ему ничего, чужая речь интересна мелодикой, не более, но какой-то перелив в интонации цепляет Сынхена все равно, поэтому он оборачивается. Тот, что пониже, хмурит брови, оглядываясь на партнера, как будто ждет быстрого ответа на несложный вопрос; Сынхен смущается мгновенно, уши окатывает кипятком.

Творчество, любовь, любовь и творчество, все предстает вдруг в ином свете. Сынхен смотрит на картину и ничего не видит – конечно, он знал, что они пара, конечно, он знал, что они геи, и даже что-то об этом думал. Но они вместе невероятное количество лет, и все сложившееся впечатление от мастерской, от произведений искусства, которые пока еще не видел почти никто, от их повседневной, рутинной, обожаемой работы пересыпается в конфетти. Сынхен нутром чует, что именно они делают, как именно они это делают, как они друг к другу относятся, что это значит и что это меняет между ними двоими и между ними и их работой.

Он отходит от картины, улыбается, не стесняясь горящих ушей, и просит показать что-нибудь из самого свежего, и затем что-нибудь из придуманного буквально вот-вот.

Потом они пьют чай. Белый фарфор в мелкий цветочек выглядит мило и смешно, но густой травяной чай душистый, а воздушно-ломкие круассаны тают на языке. Сынхен доволен, они обсуждают импрессионизм, постмодернизм, обсуждают, что любят в Корее и что – в Японии. Сынхен рассказывает про Сингапур и про Гонконг, а потом они говорят про к-поп.

– Да, нам нравится, – признается Жиль, – мы недавно общались с Сиэль, ты же знаешь ее.

Сынхен соглашается, немного рассказывает про YG и про то, как они выпускают альбомы, готовят промоушен и мировые туры.

– А, – смеется Пьер, – мы видели твой клип в прошлом году. – Он салютует тоненькой чашкой, широкая добрая улыбка расплывается на хитром лице. – «Zutter»?..

Сынхен замирает, сердце стукается о грудную клетку. Почему-то неожиданно, что они заговорили именно о нем – Сынхен хотел рассказать о MADE, о синглах, составленных из специально подбираемых пар песен, о том, как Big Bang выступали всю весну и все лето, о том, где они были. Но художники вспоминают про «Zutter», Сынхену лестно и очень тепло.

– Джи-ди-энд-топ, – по слогам выговаривает Жиль, показывает на Сынхена пальцем, – Топ?

Сынхен улыбается во весь рот, часто кивает, подтверждая известное всем.

– А Джи-ди? Джи-драгон?

– Да, Джи-драгон. Джиен, это его корейское имя, он... – «потрясающий», почти выговаривает Сынхен, но осекается на полуслове.

Впрочем, уже поздно, Жиль и Пьер переглядываются, у последнего торжествующее выражение в глазах – оно называется «я же тебе говорил»; Сынхен понимает, что все же выдал себя. Разволновавшись, он смотрит поочередно то на одного, то на другого, перебирая, что именно и почему они могли разгадать. Ничего особенного не было в этом клипе, Сынхен и Джиен всего лишь сделали, что хотели, у Сынхена и у Джиена в этом клипе было все просто, безыскусно хорошо, и они постарались выжать из этого все, что могли. А Жиль и Пьер – взрослая женатая пара взрослых умных мужчин, Сынхен отчего-то воображает сразу, что они могли подумать, когда загрузили клип. Воображает, как они пихали друг друга локтями, как дурачились, вспомнив себя в двадцать с чем-нибудь лет, как потом, например, целовались, ободренные чужой откровенной влюбленностью без затей. Сынхен улыбается несмело, уголки губ дрожат – и ему улыбаются в ответ.

Потом, конечно, момент зажевывается. Разговор продолжается, перескакивает с темы на тему; заново делается вдумчивый круг по мастерской.

На прощание художники рисуют для него коротенький шарж, приглашают приезжать еще. Сынхен благодарит, окрыленный радушием, а потом долго не может отойти.

***

– Тебе понравилось, – даже не спрашивает, утверждает менеджер. Сынхен оглядывается непонимающе, окончательно потерявшийся среди впечатлений дня.

Из пригорода Парижа они едут до своего отеля по Шанз-Элизе. Сумерки ложатся на город дышащей, пышной вуалью, зажигаются фонари. Бездумно Сынхен разглядывает дрожащую вечернюю дымку, до краев наполненный емким, звучно-односложным ощущением чего-то необыкновенно-яркого, но очень простого.

Это выглядит просто, словно достаточно вдруг щелкнуть пальцами и будет - вот так, и нет никаких весомых причин, по которым так быть не может; это кажется невозможно, недопустимо реальным. Реальность длинная, долгая, многоцветная, глубокая и подробная, реальность с творчеством, с друзьями, любимыми местами и предметами быта. Сынхен слышит ее как свою, и все страхи последних дней внезапно обретают плоть.

***

Когда остается один, он наконец-то смотрит в себя, смотрит честно.

Надо вернуться домой, Джиен не понимает, почему Сынхен выбрал остаться. Сынхен знает, но, как обычно, ничего не торопится объяснить. Джиену обидно смертельно, яростно-больно обидно – сначала он просит, надеясь, что Сынхену надо всего лишь немного больше постараться, поменять заранее взятые билеты, отказаться от пары встреч. Потом он не верит, ругается, начинает показательно истерить, Сынхен усмехается, пролистывая бесконечные фотографии с японских тусовок Джиена и с выходных. Потом Джиен обижается.

Сынхен слушает его обиду сосредоточенно, внимательно-строго. Сам он скучает нисколько не меньше, чем раньше, пожалуй, он скучает сильнее, но это становится немного попроще выносить. Джиен оскорбленно молчит, Сынхен перебирает про него то, что помнит. Улыбку, выделенную эмоцию, общий смех. Секс, необходимость держать в руках, дать услышать; на самом деле то, как он чует свое чувство в Джиене, здорово ровно так же, как все остальное.

Был один случай, месяцев восемь назад, пожалуй, они как раз продвигали «Zutter». Сынхен не выспался и посреди утреннего недовольства вдруг обнаружил себя соскучившимся; болезненно-резко потянуло в груди, Сынхен сначала и не понял, из-за чего закоротило, что ему оказалось нужно. Не получилось сразу из дома уйти – Сынхен немного пообнимал, немного потрогал, но чудо было не в этом. Он долго думал потом, что они разные, что им друг с другом привычно-обязательно тяжело, но помимо очевидных моментов, когда это не имеет значения, есть еще и такие.

Когда нельзя Сынхену сдержаться, когда он просит и получает, когда насыщается, получив – а Джиен ему это дает. Не возникает вопросов, что и зачем, Джиен определяет все очень точно, принимая Сынхена как есть; Джиен дышит мягко и глубоко, обнимая, молчит. Это не ощущение доверия или поверения тайн, тут что-то серьезней, сложнее, глубже. Сынхен выплескивает сокровенное, самое важное, показывая, что именно ему нужно, что это много и значимо, что без этого Сынхен не будет Сынхен; и здорово то, что Джиен слышит за этим любовь. Несмотря на всю разницу в кодировках и словарях, о которую они спотыкались годами, теперь Джиен умеет видеть вот так, напрямую, умеет видеть в действиях суть; и самое великолепное – что Сынхену тоже отлично слышно, как отражается в другом то его личное, что он и не мечтал когда-нибудь выучиться показать.

Вероятно, и в нынешней паузе между ними Джиен способен увидеть суть, мимолетом думает Сынхен, малодушно надеясь, что ему так и не придется ничего объяснять.

А мог бы – вернуться, и все. Не звонить, не приезжать в их квартиру; ну, просто – перестать, как Сынхен делал уже не раз. И что, что потом было бы невозможно друг с другом находиться, если они не хотят, то могут почти не встречаться, даже если много работают... Обоюдное молчание, ровная полуулыбка, фанмитинги без взаимодействия, ничего такого, нормально, сколько раз у них так бывало.

Вероятно, Джиен бы понял и пожал плечами сам, без этой его душащей и разрушительной мании Сынхена, к Сынхену, с Сынхеном... Понял и перестал бы обижаться, и исправно, старательно-холодно с Сынхеном молчал.

А иначе – так, как только что видел, так, как у Жиля и Пьера, иначе – ночи с Джиеном, одуряющее, всепроникающее, глупое, детское счастье, взаимное захлебывающееся ощущение обладания, слияния, прикосновения, сверкающие глаза... А иначе – работа, совместное творчество, раз и навсегда определенным решением, наслаивающиеся на него истории вокруг. Совместный быт, совместный отдых, а если устали друг от друга, то перерыв. И черт бы с ним, любым «против правил», если бы они были вот так вот вместе, могли бы справиться с чем угодно – с чем они только не справлялись за десять лет.

А иначе – расставание на три года, которое и так уже, считай, вот-вот, не отменить.

Его собственный уход в армию обсуждается, переносится, ему разрешают еще полгода, а потом еще. Договариваются что-нибудь снять, придумывают важный концерт. Но это не главное, так или иначе, а Джиен, скорее всего, уйдет на год попозже – чтобы в сумме получилось три, – и Сынхен совершенно не представляет, как сможет без него так долго прожить. Пара месяцев оказались пыткой, Сынхен надеялся, что сможет спокойно подумать об этом один, но ничего надумать не получается. Вместо этого он встречает красивых, до сих пор влюбленных друг в друга людей, которые вместе работают и живут; Сынхен восхищается, завидует, и до тошноты безнадежно-цепкое отчаяние закусывает его в тиски.

Сынхену страшно возвращаться, совсем не на дурака. Он отсчитывает дни до отлета и не пытается их торопить.

***

Забыв про обиды, в Сеуле Джиен звонит ему сразу, как приземляется самолет. Сынхен встает с места, мертво зажимая телефон в руке; так ничего и не успев решить за последние дни, он долго раздумывает, стоит ли брать трубку.


End file.
